Lilly- Se sitúa justo después de Veritas
by Miheam-SP
Summary: Tras el asesinato de una mujer en el sur de Manhattan, Kate Beckett se encontrará a una niña que lo cambiará todo.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett estaba tan acostumbrada a que Richard Castle le siguiese a todas partes que cuando se tenía que quedar en casa escribiendo ella se sentía bastante sola. Esa mañana le había dejado preparada una taza de café con una nota que decía "_por todos los cafés que te debo_" pegada a la cafetera. Después de darle un ligero beso en los labios, lo suficientemente suave como para que no se despertase, se había marchado a la escena de un crimen.

Como siempre hacía antes de salir del coche comprobó que su placa y su pistola estuviesen en su sitio. Era una especie de ritual que le hacía creer que todo iría bien, como si llevar esos dos elementos encima la cubriesen con un halo protector. A lo lejos vio a sus detectives Esposito y Ryan. No sabía cómo, ni porqué pero siempre estaban en donde el cadáver había sido encontrado antes que ella. Ryan solía pedir declaración, Esposito flirteaba con Lanie, la forense que solía ocuparse de los casos de su jurisdicción, mientras tomaba notas para ponerla a ella al corriente cuando llegase.

-Qué tenemos?- preguntó poniéndose unos guantes azules que Javier le tendió.

-Mujer blanca, unos treinta años. La golpearon por todo el cuerpo y después le pegaron un tiro en la cabeza.

-Voy a intentar sacar algo de sus uñas por si acaso se defendió, pero no lo creo. Tenía esto escondido en su sujetador- Lanie le tendió una llave que parecía de un coche- No sé que tendrá escondido, pero creo que puede ser por lo que la mataron.

-Espo, mira a ver si localizas qué abre esta llave. Sea lo que sea tenemos que encontrarlo. Ryan!- exclamó volviéndose hacia su compañero- algún testigo?

-Una mujer abrió la ventana hacia las 12 para dejar pasar a su gata y escuchó una pelea en este callejón. No llevaba las gafas puestas y sólo vio dos figuras que no puede identificar. Nadie parece reconocer la foto de la víctima, así que creo que no era de la zona.

Beckett se fijó en la mujer. Era muy guapa. Unos pómulos marcados, un bonito color bronceado, pelo negro hasta la cintura. Vestía discretamente, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra de manga corta, poco apropiada para el otoño en Nueva York. No tenía cartera, ni nada que pudiese identificarla. SU mejor pista era la llave.

-No creo que fuese un simple robo- expuso Lanie levantándose del suelo y alejándose de la víctima- Tengo que comprobarlo, pero tengo la corazonada de que esto va más allá. He encontrado este número apuntado en un papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Parece un teléfono. Me voy al depósito, te llamaré si encuentro algo más- le dijo a Beckett.

-Ryan, porqué no miras si hay cámaras de seguridad por la zona. Algo que nos diga de donde venía o ha donde fue el asesino. Yo estaré en la comisaría intentando averiguar de quién es este número.

De nuevo por rutina empezó a rellenar la pizarra en cuanto llegó a la comisaría. Datos de la víctima, de las pistas que por ahora tenían y una gran incógnita debajo de la palabra "sospechosos". Pasó el número de teléfono a los técnicos para que lo identificasen y fue a prepararse su segundo café del día. Nunca era fácil. Mirar el cuerpo de una persona e intentar averiguar de dónde venía, qué hacía y porqué la mataron. Odiaba la incertidumbre pero le encantaba el misterio. Le gustaba investigar hasta dar con la respuesta y se enorgullecía de poder decir que ninguno de sus casos se había cerrado sin encontrar al culpable.

Mientras removía el extracto de vainilla que había echado en la taza su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Ya sólo con ver quién le llamaba tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Ya te has puesto a escribir?- le dijo a Castle, sin siquiera saludarle.

-Estoy disfrutando del café que me has dejado preparado mientras miro a una página en blanco en el ordenador.

-Deberías empezar a pensar en algo para tu capítulo, sino Gina se volverá loca.

-Lo que nadie entiende es que la inspiración no llega así como así. Tiene que aparecer por sí misma.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo te servía de inspiración- dijo Kate dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Oh, detective Beckett, lo sigues siendo. Sólo que no es fácil matar a gente en los libros y conseguir que la historia tenga un sentido.- Castle dejó la taza sobre la mesa y puso los pies en alto encima de una mesilla.- Tenéis un nuevo caso?

-Sí, pero todavía no hemos avanzado mucho. Sólo tenemos a una mujer de unos treinta años con un tiro en la cabeza en un callejón en el distrito financiero. Sin identificación, sólo con una misteriosa llave y un número de teléfono encima.

-Suena a uno de esos casos que me encantan. Intentaré rellenar palabras rápido para poder ir para allá.- se acomodó en la silla y se hizo crujir los dedos mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro- Llámame si averiguáis algo.

Colgó sin decir nada más y Beckett dejó el móvil en la mesa con una sonrisa. Si cuatro años antes le hubiesen dicho que iba a estar comprometida con ese escritor se hubiese reído. Pero estaba loca por él, tal vez desde el primer momento en que le vio, aunque quizás nunca lo admitiese. Le enamoró su mente rápida, su ingenio y su imaginación, pero también su carácter bromista, el amor por su hija y que pareciese un niño hiperactivo. Le echaba de menos cuando no estaba con ella en la comisaría. Miró a la que se había convertido en su silla al lado de su mesa con añoranza pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el caso.

Llamó a los técnicos de informática pero dijeron que no había habido suerte aún con el teléfono. Lo habían comprado con efectivo y no estaba localizable en ningún punto de Estados Unidos. Parecía estar en continuo movimiento por alguna parte de Europa Central. Todavía no habían conseguido determinar a quién pertenecía.

Aprovechó para completar el papeleo de su anterior caso. Era lo único que no soportaba de su trabajo. Se le hacía completamente tedioso tener que rellenar informes con cada uno de los pasos que había seguido en el proceso, con cada una de las pistas que había seguido, haciendo transcripción de todos los interrogatorios que no habían sido grabados oficialmente.

Por suerte el teléfono sonó, sacándola de su ardua tarea.

-Beckett.

-Soy Espo. Hemos encontrado el coche que abre la llave. Será mejor que vengas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en el coche?- preguntó mientras se ponía la cazadora.

-Hemos encontrado una niña- comentó Esposito alejándose del coche- Está muerta del miedo. Tendrá unos cinco o seis años y no quiere hablar. Creo que no le gustan mucho los hombres, no quiere acercarse a nosotros.

-Voy para allá.


	2. Chapter 2

Tardó más de lo esperado en llegar. Siempre trataba de evitar la cuarta avenida por los atascos, pero la segunda estaba cortada y le pareció la forma más directa de llegar. Los atascos la ponían de mal humor, pero intentó tranquilizarse mientras iba hacia la escena del crimen. Vivía en Nueva York, ya era hora de que se acostumbrase al tráfico.

Dos agentes estaban precintando el coche, mientras que Espo estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con la puerta abierta, mirando hacia atrás. Al principio no fue capaz de localizar a la niña en el asiento trasero. No fue hasta que casi rozaba el coche que la vio agazapada en el suelo de la parte de atrás. Tendría unos cinco o seis años. Era preciosa, parecía una muñeca. Unos rizos castaño claro enmarcaban su rostro, parecido al de su madre. Su brillantes ojos verdes contrastaban con su tez morena dándole un aspecto angelical.

-Ey, Espo, porqué no me dejas a mi?- dejó que su compañero saliese del coche y ocupó su sitio en el asiento delantero- Hola preciosa, me llamo Kate, soy detective. ¿sabes lo que es eso?

La niña asintió, metiéndose el dedo en la boca y mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Eres policía.- contestó casi en un susurro.

-Exacto. Encuentro a los malos, así que no tienes que estar asustada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lilly- respondió la niña sin alzar la voz.

-Que bonito nombre! Oye Lilly, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comprar algo de comer? Tienes que tener mucho hambre.

-Ayer no pude cenar- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A Kate se le partió el corazón. Una niña tan pequeña, encerrada en un coche toda la noche y su madre muerta en un callejón. Se fijó en que las ventajas tenían una rendija bajada. Por lo menos la mujer se dio cuenta de que si la dejaba encerrada sin oxígeno su niña moriría asfixiada. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta por donde estaba la niña. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y extendió los brazos para sacarla de ahí. Lilly se lo pensó durante un minuto y después la abrazó por el cuello, apoyando su mejilla en el hueco de su hombro.

-Eso es. ¿Te gustan los perritos calientes? Podemos ir a Central Park a dar un paseo mientras comemos uno.

Lilly no dijo nada, pero tampoco se negó, así que Beckett se acercó a sus detectives que la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabíamos que se te daban bien los niños- comentó Espo levantando una ceja.

-Javi, me voy a casar con Castle. Los niños son el menor de mis problemas.- Esposito asintió, como aceptando que Castle era todo un niño grande- Lilly yo vamos a dar una vuelta por Central Park. Id a la comisaría y ved si hay novedades del número de teléfono. En el coche puede que haya tejidos, que los técnicos lo revisen y envíen las muestras al laboratorio. Ryan, tú puedes ir a ver si Lanie tiene más información? Avisadme con lo que sea vale?

-Claro- respondió Kevin- Por cierto, Castle ha llamado. Dice que no le contestas al teléfono. Quiere que sepas que casi ha terminado su capítulo y que quiere que le pongas al día con el caso.

-Me he dejado el teléfono en la comisaría. Dile que le avisaré cuando vuelva. Poned al día a Gates por mí, vale?- se colocó a la niña apoyada en la cadera y acarició sus rizos despeinados.- ¿Lista, Lilly?

No esperó a que asintiese. La sentó en el asiento de atrás de su coche, con el cinturón puesto y condujo por las calles de Manhattan. La niña no se movió ni dijo nada en todo el camino, pero por lo menos ya no tenía el pulgar en la boca. Parecía más tranquila. Beckett se acordó de aquella vez cuando se perdió en un centro comercial. Tendría unos cuatro años y solo recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando no vio a su madre a su lado y la tranquilidad al volver a estar en sus brazos. Lilly no encontraría ese momento de paz nunca, no iba a poder volver a estar en brazos de su madre.

Quiso darle una buena mañana. Le compró un perrito caliente, un helado y un globo. Caminó de su mano por el parque, hasta un castillo donde parecían estar haciendo una sesión de fotos. La niña se quedó entusiasmada con el colorido y Kate pensó que era el momento de preguntarla por su madre y por lo ocurrido, al menos por saber si se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Oye Lilly, ¿te dijo algo tu madre antes de que te dejase en el coche?- preguntó tratando de quitarle importancia a la pregunta, mientras señalaba a una mujer que bailaba en frente de la cámara.

-Sólo que me quedase ahí. Y que no tuviese miedo. Me dijo que volvería pronto, pero no volvió- la niña no apartó la vista de los modelos

-¿Sabes a donde fue?

Lilly negó con la cabeza y extendió los brazos para que Beckett la alzase en brazos. Kate la colocó en su cadera y dejó que le abrazase el cuello.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir con mamá?

Y ahí fue cuando sintió que se le partía el corazón. Recordó el momento en el que su padre y ella llegaron a su apartamento y un policía les esperaba. Se acordó del momento en el que le dijeron que su madre se había muerto y cómo sintió que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Creció de repente, no volvió a dejar a nadie acercarse a ella hasta que llego Castle y temía que esa niña que se aferraba a ella pasase por lo mismo.

-Tu mamá… Ella no va a volver, Lilly. No porque no quiera, a ella le encantaría poder estar contigo y leerte cuentos, jugar contigo, darte un beso de buenas noches, pero no puede. Se ha tenido que ir.

-¿A donde?- sintió cómo las lágrimas de la niña mojaban su camiseta

-Al cielo. Ahora es un ángel y te mira desde allí. ¿Te has fijado que hay estrellas cuando se hace de noche? Son las mamás y los papás y los hermanos y hermanas que se han tenido que subir al cielo. Nos miran desde arriba para que no tengamos miedo.

-Pero ella está sola. ¿Quién va a hacer que no tenga miedo?

-No está sola, mi mamá también está ahí. Allí ya no se tiene miedo.- le dio un beso en la coronilla porque era lo único que sentía que podía hacer- Vamos de vuelta a la comisaría. Tenemos que coger a los malos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era fácil para ella bloquear sus sentimientos en algún cajón en el fondo de su cuerpo mientras trabajaba. Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y se dijo que podría volver a hacerlo. Había dejado a la niña en una de las salas de la comisaría, custodiada por algún agente hasta que llegase alguien de servicios sociales. No le gustaban los casos con niños, porque, a fin de cuentas, conseguían que ella sintiese el miedo que pasaban, la pena de haber perdido a alguien, la desolación en la incertidumbre. Se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando sintió que alguien la besaba la coronilla desde atrás. Giró en la silla para encontrarse con Castle. Con una café en cada mano le regaló una sonrisa que consiguió que por un momento se olvidase del caso. Le tendió uno de los cafés y se sentó en frente de ella, en la que se había convertido en su silla.

-Ryan me ha contado lo de la niña. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella fingiendo una sonrisa- sólo que estos casos me afectan, ¿sabes? Cuando una niña pierde a su madre me recuerda…

-Lo sé- dijo Castle cubriendo con su mano una de las de ella- Sé lo que significa. Estoy aquí ¿vale?

Kate asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sintió su fortaleza, su cariño y sobre todo su amor por ella. Y supo que podría seguir adelante, porque Rick ya había terminado su capítulo y no se tendría que ocupar de todo sin él.

-El número de teléfono que encontramos ha sido identificado. Pertenece a Derrick Finn, un bróker de la bolsa del Upper East Side. Él y su mujer estaban en Croacia, celebrando su aniversario. La mujer del crimen es su hija: Julianne Finn. Están viendo para acá, pero no hablaban con ella desde hacía siete años.

-Así que tenemos a una mujer guapa y sencilla, con una hija encerrada en un coche a quien trataba de proteger, en el sur de la ciudad. Problemas con sus padres de los que no sabremos nada hasta que vuelvan. ¿Sabemos donde vivía?

-No hemos encontrado nada- Beckett se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras Rick caminaba hacia la ventana de una de las salas.

Dentro una niña de rizos castaños y ojos verdes, con el dedo pulgar en la boca, miraba a una televisión en la que había dibujos animados.

-¿Le habéis preguntado a la niña?

-Castle, tiene cinco años.

-Alexis con cinco años se sabía nuestra dirección. Es lo primero que le enseñé por si se perdía. Casi todos los niños se saben su dirección o la llevan apuntada por si les pasa algo.

Beckett se puso en pie y sin decir nada entró en la salita. Lilly levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió. A Kate se le contrajo el corazón cuando la niña extendió los brazos hacia ella, como pidiendo que la cogiese, y así lo hizo. La sentó en su regazo y le preguntó si sabía donde vivía.

-35 Audubond Ave, en Washington Heights.

-Eso está a media hora en coche de donde la encontramos- dijo Castle

-Mandaré a Espo y a Ryan a ver si encuentran algo allí.

-Detective Beckett- la capitana Gates la llamó desde la puerta.

Sentó a la niña de nuevo en el viejo sofá y salió seguida de Castle. La capitana les abrió la puerta de su despacho donde una mujer de unos treinta años esperaba.

-Esta es Mindy Chan de servicios sociales. Quiere hablar de la niña que han encontrado.

-Detective. Señor Castle- les saludó- Me gustaría saber cuando podré llevarme a Lilly. Hay muchos papeles que rellenar si queremos darle una familia de acogida y cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?- preguntó Castle.

- Su equipo está buscando a través de su ADN y el de su madre si tiene algún pariente vivo que esté en la base de datos. Si no encontramos a alguien la daremos en adopción. Mientras que se terminan de hacer las pruebas creo que lo mejor es dejarla en una casa de acogida.

-Todavía no sabemos si vamos a necesitar más información de ella.- dijo Beckett- Quizás deberíamos dejarla en custodia policial hasta que encontremos al asesino.

-Beckett y yo nos la llevaremos a casa. Ya lo hicimos una vez con un bebé de otro caso- miró a la capitana Gates- Se acuerda?

-Sí, señor Castle, me acuerdo. Eso no salió tan mal como esperaba. Si usted se responsabiliza- dijo mirando a Beckett- y la señorita Chan no tiene inconveniente, por mí no hay problema.

Se sentó en su escritorio, dando a entender que quería que todos se fuesen de su despacho.

-Tendrán que firmar alguna documentación, pero puede que sea mejor para ella no cambiar tanto de gente. Dejar a los niños en manos del sistema suele ser la última opción. Si me acompaña, detective, le diré lo que necesita rellenar.

-Iré a por café- dijo Castle.

Al caminar hacia la sala de descanso se paró en la ventana donde Lilly estaba custodiada. Parecía triste más que asustada. Le recordaba a Alexis cuando le dijo que su madre se iba a ir a Los Ángeles a vivir, o cuando le dijo que se divorciaban. Adoraba a los niños y ver a una tan cerca y tan triste no le parecía soportable. Llamó a la puerta y el agente que la cuidaba le saludó con la mirada.

-Hola, Lilly. Me llamo Rick, puedo pasar?- al ver que la niña vacilaba no se movió de la puerta. Tras una tímida sonrisa, asintió y Castle se sentó en una silla en frente de ella- ¿Está bien?

Volvió a asentir, con el dedo pulgar todavía entre sus labios. Se le habían quedado las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar, pero parecía una niña fuerte, de las que habían vivido muchas cosas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la detective Beckett? ¿Kate? Ella ha pedido que te quedes esta noche en nuestra casa. ¿Te parece bien?

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importase, pero el brillo que vio en su mirada le hizo creer que le emocionaba la idea.

-Ahora está firmando unos papeles, pero en cuanto termine nos iremos los tres. Mi hija Alexis tiene que tener muñecos por algún lado. En cuanto lleguemos los buscaré y te quedarás con el que más te guste.- extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Lilly se encogió asustada- Eh, no. No tienes que tenerme miedo- levantó los brazos disculpándose y se apartó de ella.- Vale. No tocar. Lo entiendo. Kate te gusta ¿verdad? A mí también. Tenemos eso en común. Le diré que venga.

Se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se sentó en su silla, cogió la carpeta que contenía la información de la mujer y la leyó rápidamente. Se dijo que aunque no hubiese nada en su historia que intuyese que tenía un novio o un marido, la niña mostraba signos de malos tratos. Lo apuntó en la pizarra como si fuese un hecho y se quedó mirando el tablón, como si fuese a darle la respuesta.

Así lo encontró Beckett, apoyado contra una mesa, mordisqueando el capuchón de un boli con su mirada pensativa.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó colocándose a su lado.

-Vámonos a casa. Creo que todos necesitamos descansar- la cogió de la mano, por el simple hecho de estar en contacto con ella. Kate se dejó caer contra él y Castle la besó en la sien, igual que siempre hacía cuando los dos necesitaban consuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento no haber subido capítulo desde hacer tantísimo tiempo! La verdad es que tuve una época en la que no tenía tiempo para nada y después perdí la inspiración. Había pensado en dejarla sin terminar, pero no me parece bien... así que voy a intentar terminarla, aunque no sé si será mucho más larga. Gracias a los que la seguis leyendo y espero que os guste la continuación!**

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue en completo silencio. Kate no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor a la niña que aún seguía despierta. Se la veía tranquila. Aterrorizada y triste, pero demostraba una especie de paz interior. Como si la hubiesen preparado para la posibilidad de que algo terrible pasase.<p>

Aparcó el coche en segunda fila, como solía hacer cuando no tenía ganas de buscar sitio y bajó del coche. Sin pensarselo dos veces, cogió a Lilly en brazos, sacándola del coche y la abrazó con ternura. La niña la recompensó frotando su mejilla contra su cuello y dejando la cabeza escondida en ese hueco. De una forma tan natural que a Beckett le dio un vuelco al corazón. Castle fue abriendo cada una de las puertas, asegurándose con la mirada de que ella estaba bien. Sabía lo duro que tenía que estar siendo para Kate, y le preocupaba que le cogiese demasiado cariño a la niña. Que cuando tuviesen que separarse de ella fuese demasiado.

-Aquí estamos- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Lilly levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca asombrada. Sonrió levemente cuando vio a Castle tropezarse y darse con la esquina de la mesita de café, pero volvió a ponerse seria al instante. No quería meterse en problemas. Se abrazó al cuello de Kate y dejó que la llevase hasta la cocina. La sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra que les separaba del salón y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué te apetece cenar? Podemos pedir que nos traigan algo- Lilly se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada con timidez.

-Te gusta la pizza?- preguntó Castle. Kate le miró con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-A mi me encanta la pizza- la animó Kate, intentando que la niña les dijese algo.

-Me gusta la pizza de queso- murmuró la niña mirando a Kate.

-Pues pizza de queso- exclamó Castle levantando los brazos de forma cómica.

Lilly soltó una pequeña carcajada y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta. Como si tuviese miedo de su reacción. Castle le sonrió de forma tierna y besó la coronilla de Kate antes de empezar a teclear el teléfono de la pizzería más cercana.

-Rick es gracioso verdad? Siempre hace que me ría.- le contó Kate.

-Tengo miedo- susurró Lilly cuando las dos se quedaron solas.

-De qué?- le preguntó Kate.

-De que se enfade- respondió mirándose las manos.

-Oh, cariño. No tienes que tener miedo de Rick. Nunca se enfada. Sólo le he visto dos veces enfadado de verdad conmigo y fue porque yo había hecho algo muy tonto. Tonto de verdad. Créeme. Es el hombre más bueno que vas a encontrar. Y es gracioso. Y le encantan los niños.- la bajó de la silla y extendió la mano para que se agarrase a ella- De verdad. No se va a enfadar por nada que hagas.

-El novio de mi mama se enfadaba con ella. Y conmigo. No me gusta el novio de mi mama.

Kate la miró, inmóvil. De modo que Castle tenía razón. Había un novio. Un novio que posiblemente las pegaba.

-No quiero verle- afirmó la niña levantando la vista hacia Kate.

-No vamos a dejar que te encuentre, vale? No te preocupes. Aquí estás a salvo. Ven. Vamos a ver la tele. Podemos buscar una película que te guste hasta que venga la cena.

-O cenamos en el salón!- exclamó Castle como un niño emocionado saliendo de su estudio.

-No. Cenamos en la cocina- le reprendió Kate. Castle puso pucheros y Lilly volvió a reírse, esta vez abiertamente.

-Sí que es gracioso- comentó la niña

-Ves, te lo dije.

-Ya estáis confabulando contra mí. Mujeres. No te puedes fiar de ellas.

Castle se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió el mando de la tele. Se lo tendió a Lilly quien vaciló. En vez de cogerlo extendió los brazos hacia él, alejándose de Kate. Sorprendido, Castle la levantó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Lilly se acurrucó contra él y suspiró. Cogió el mando y encendió la televisión sin decir nada. Kate se sentó al lado de su prometido, igual de sorprendida de él.

-Me gustan estos dibujos-les dijo Lilly al encontrar una serie de animales que hablaban.

-A mi también.- comentó Castle- Verdad que el conejo es el más gracioso.

-Sí. Es mi favorito.

-El mio también.

Durante prácticamente lo que duró el capítulo estuvieron en silencio. Kate se preguntó si sería así cuando tuviesen su propio hijo. Se preguntó si Castle y su hijo hablarían de los dibujos que verían juntos (seguramente sí) y si ella sería una parte importante del triángulo que formarían. Sonrió cuando Castle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se apoyó contra él. Le besó el hombro recibiendo como respuesta un beso en el pelo y supo que seguramente todo iría bien. Con su futura familia, con el caso, con Lilly. Todo iría bien si él seguía a su lado.

-Donde voy a dormir?- preguntó la niña con un bostezo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Arriba está la habitación de mi hija Alexis. Ahora está en la universidad así que si quieres puedes dormir ahí.

Lilly no dijo nada durante un minuto y después se contorsionó para mirar a Castle.

-Me da miedo dormir sola- susurró- Casi siempre duermo con mi mamá. Siempre que no está su novio en casa.

Castle miró a Kate y ella asintió, dándole permiso.

-Puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres.

Lilly asintió y volvió a acomodarse contra su pecho. Suspiró satisfecha cuando Castle le pasó el brazo por la cintura abrazándola. Cerro los ojos y se permitió dormir. Por fin se sentía segura después del peor día de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

-Eso ha sido extraño- comentó Castle en un susurro.

-Parece que le gustas.

-Soy encantador Beckett. Y se me dan bien los niños. En serio te sorprende?

-No- le besó los labios suavemente y le regaló una sonrisa- claro que no. ¿Deberíamos despertarla para cenar?

-Supongo que no. Estaba agotada. ¿Porqué no traes una de tus camisetas y se la ponemos para dormir?

Kate asintió y se la trajo. Con cuidado de no despertarla la cambiaron y crearon una especie de cuna en uno de los sillones, rodeándola de cojines para que no se cayese. Cuando llegó la pizza se sentaron en el suelo a comerla. Como les gustaba hacer cuando estaban solos. Apoyados contra el sofá, con las piernas estiradas en el suelo, el plato sobre sus rodillas.

-Qué pasará con ella?-preguntó Castle mordisqueando el borde de su trozo.

-Buscarán si tiene a alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de ella. Un familiar o alguien cercano. Sino quedará en manos del sistema.

Quedará en manos del sistema. A rick no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Impersonal, distante. Seguramente porque era así. Ningún niño debería tener que vivir eso. Acarició el pie de la niña que dormía a su espalda con el dedo metido en la boca.

-No debería ser así.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a quien mató a su madre. De hecho... - se levantó y cogió el móvil de su bolso- Ryan debería haberme puesto al corriente de las novedades.

Si es que había alguna, pensó Castle.

A lo largo de los años había aprendido a no hacerse ilusiones. Encontraban a muchos asesinos, pero también perdían la pista de otros muchos. Beckett se enorgullecía de poder decir que tenía el mejor ratio de arrestos de Nueva York, pero eso no quería decir que los encontrasen a todos.

Y él lo pasaba mal cuando había niños de por medio.

El pensar lo que hubiese sido de Alexis si él no hubiese estado ahí para ella, si a su hija le hubiese pasado lo mismo que a Lilly... no quería pensarlo. Aun así, seguramente le quitase el sueño esa noche.

-No hay nada nuevo. Lanie me ha dicho que ha terminado la autopsia y que nos podemos pasar mañana por la mañana. No parece que haya nada importante.

-Cada detalle cuenta- le recordó él, como si Kate no lo supiese.

Su trabajo consistía en llegar al detalle. En ser capaz de conectar cada uno de los puntos, de las personas, hasta llegar a una respuesta. Cada detalle contaba. De eso no había duda.

Se le escapó un bostezo que hizo a Castle sonreír.

-Vamos a la cama. Tu duermes, yo escribo.

-No habías enviado ya el capítulo que te faltaba.

-Es posible que... bueno... que le haya dicho a Gina que necesitaba hacerle unos retoques.

-Castle!- le reprimió.

-Quería ir a la comisaría. Quería ayudar con el caso. No me queda mucho.- mentía. Le quedaba mucho. Muchísimo. Casi no había completado ni la primera hoja.- Lo termino rápido, te lo prometo.

-No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa- le dijo Kate abrazándose a él cuando Castle se levantó del suelo.

-Te das cuenta de que no soy un niño no?

-Gina te da miedo.

-Y a quién no? Dios no sabes como es esa mujer.

-Estuviste casado con ella.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de mi relación con mi ex-mujer?

-Supongo que no- dijo tras pensarlo mejor- Cama- suspiró contra sus labios antes de darle un suave beso- ¿Puede dormir Lilly con nosotros? No quiero que se asuste en medio de la noche y se despierte sola en una habitación desconocida.

-La pondremos entre los dos.- Castle le robó un beso y cogió a la niña en brazos.

Era ligera, más de lo que debería serlo una niña de cinco años. Se prometió que por la mañana se despertaría a la misma hora que Kate y les prepararía tortitas. A las dos. Su novia también tenía que ganar algo de peso. Metió a Lilly en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Era lo que tenía que hacer. La niña sonrió en sueños y se estiró en la cama, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.

Kate se metió haciéndose hueco y la colocó a su lado abrazándola.

-Buenas noches, Castle.

-Buenas noches. ¿Te molesta si escribo aquí?

-No, el sonido de las teclas me relaja.

Ella cerró los ojos. Él la miró. Abrazada a una niña que no era suya. Una niña que se habían encontrado encerrada en un coche el mismo día que encontraban el cadáver de su madre. Y aún así la imagen era perfecta.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para volver a mirarlas después. La inspiración llegó y empezó a escribir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado unas semanas en Dubai de vacaciones y el internet me iba fatal ahi. He decidido intentar escribir este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Lilly. Había vuelto a leer los capítulos que había subido y me ha dado la sensación de que son prácticamente desde el punto de vista de Kate. Dejad comentarios!**

Había tenido un sueño. Un sueño malo que no le había gustado. No le gustaba tener miedo. Se sentó en la cama y por un momento no supo donde estaba. ¿Donde estaba su mama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Escuchó un ronquido a su lado que hizo que el corazón le fuese más rápido. Entonces sonrió. Con la que su mamá decía que era una sonrisa triste. Estaba contenta porque no tenía más miedo. Estaba triste porque no iba a ver nunca más a su mamá.

Se metió el pulgar en la boca, pero lo sacó de inmediato. "Las niñas grandes no se chupan el dedo". Casi escuchó la voz de su profesora de preescolar, la señorita Jenkins. ¿Cuando iría otra vez a ver a sus amigos? Hacía mucho que no iba a clase. Su mamá decía que era para que estuviesen juntas, pero ella se acordaba de la conversación. Se acordaba de su mamá llorando por teléfono diciendo que no hiciesen nada a su hija. Que haría lo que fuera.

No entendía que quería decir eso. Hacer lo que fuera. Ella también hubiese hecho lo que fuera para que su mamá no se fuese. Pero nadie le preguntó.

Se volvió a tumbar con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama. El señor... Rick!, era el que había roncado. No quería despertarle. Hacía mucho que no le gustaba un señor mayor. Los novios de su mamá no habían sido buenos con ella y los amigos que traía a casa cuando llegaba de trabajar olían raro. No le gustaba. Rick era bueno. Eso le había dicho Kate. Los dos eran buenos.

Ella le recordaba a su mamá. Era más alta y más rubia que ella. Pero le gustaba cómo olía y la forma en la que la había abrazado cuando la había cogido en brazos. Hacía mucho que su mamá no la cogía en brazos. Decía que tenía que empezar a ser una niña mayor, porque seguramente no siempre estaría ahí para cuidar de ella. Su mamá era muy lista. Sabía que no iba a poder volver a verla.

Se acurrucó contra Kate y dejó escapar una risita cuando la mujer le hizo unas suaves cosquillas en la barriga. Kate estaba despierta. Y estaba de buen humor cuando se despertaba. Se giró para mirarla y Kate le sonrió.

-Ven. Vamos a dejar a Rick dormir un poco más. Te prepararé algo de desayunar.

La ayudó a bajar de la cama. Era una cama alta. La cogió de la mano hasta la cocina, donde le ayudó a sentarse en una de las butacas de la barra.

-¿Te gustan las tortitas?

Ella asintió y Kate se puso a cocinar. Nunca había desayunado tortitas. En casa solía tomarse un vaso de leche con galletas. Su mamá no sabía cocinar muy bien. Por eso estaba encantada con su nuevo desayuno. Emocionada. Miró a su alrededor. La casa era más grande de lo que le pareció la noche anterior. Era como las que había visto en las películas. Sólo una vez antes había estado en un sitio así, en el cumpleaños de un amigo de su madre. Pero no se divirtió. La tiraron a la piscina y ella no sabía nadar. Recordó que su madre se enfadó con sus amigos y le abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar. Se alegraba de que en esa casa no hubiese piscina. Solo por si acaso.

-Aquí tienes.

Le puso una pila delante de ella con mantequilla y sirope chorreando por los lados. Se fijó en que Kate no se había preparado un plato.

-Puedes comer de las mías si quieres.

-Oh, no, gracias. Nunca desayuno nada. Pero no se lo digas a Rick- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió- será nuestro secreto.

Se le escapó una risita de felicidad y asintió. Kate le besó la cabeza y después la mejilla.

-¿Crees que estarás bien si te dejo aquí un momento mientras voy a despertar a ese dormilón?

-Aha- respondió cogiendo el tenedor con ambas manos.

Acababa de descubrir que le encantaban las tortitas. Estaban dulces y jugosas y sabían a caramelo. Tenía los dedos pringosos y se los chupó rápido, antes de que volviesen los mayores. No quería que la regañasen por comer con los dedos. Se oían risas en la habitación. ¿Los mayores también se reían? No se acordaba de ninguna vez en la que su mamá se hubiese reido. Por lo menos no con otra persona mayor.

Si que sonreía. Sobre todo cuando estaba con ella. Solía decir que era su felicidad. Y Lilly se sentía orgullosa de serlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Soltó un grito de plena felicidad cuando Castle la cogió en brazos por detrás y la lanzó al aire. ¡Podía volar!

-Castle- Kate parecía un poco enfadada. Tenía las manos en las caderas como hacía su mamá cuando ella no quería recoger los juguetes.

-Pero si le encanta! Verdad que sí?- tuvo que asentir. No solo porque era verdad, sino porque no quería que Kate se enfadase.

-Ten cuidado. Te he dejado unas tortitas preparadas.

-Genial- Rick no la había dejado en la silla. Caminó hasta un enorme plato de tortitas apiladas con ella aún en brazos y le encantó. Quería quedarse ahi. Para siempre. Con gente que era buena, que la trataban bien y que se trataban bien entre ellos. No sabía que eso existía. No sabía que los papás podían querer a las mamás y siempre ser buenos con ellas.

-Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Ir a la comisaria? Ayer terminé el capítulo por la noche.

-Yo había pensado en que hicieseis algo los dos mientras yo trabajo.

-Ah- Castle la miró y después a Lilly- buena idea. ¿Pasamos a buscarte a la hora de comer?

-Hecho. Voy a cambiarme y me voy.

Desapareció corriendo en la habitación. Castle la sentó sobre la barra y le ofreció un trozo de tortitas. Lilly abrió la boca y las saboreó. Se había convertido en su comida favorita.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer hoy?- le preguntó Castle con la boca llena.

_"Aprender a montar en bici, aprender a montar en bici, aprender a montar en bici"_

-Me da igual- respondió.

-Vamos... seguro que hay algo que quieras hacer. Cualquier cosa. En serio, lo que sea.

Lilly se encogió de hombros pero le miró con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que quería decir, sí que lo sé, pero no quiero decirlo. Y al parecer Rick era lo suficientemente listo como para pillarlo.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. Me dices que te apetece hacer o el monstruo de las cosquillas aparecerá para que se lo digas.- movió los dedos en frente de sus ojos y Lilly se empezó a reír antes de que la tocase.

Levantó los brazos como rindiéndose y soltó una carcajada cuando Castle la cogió en brazos y la lanzó al aire.

-Vale, vale, vale! Quiero aprender a montar en bici. En una de mayores. Sin las ruedecitas pequeñas.

-Hecho. Dile a Kate que te ayude a vestirte mientras yo recojo esto. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha


End file.
